Many users today subscribe to video services and subscription entitles them to view programming offered by various content sources such as ESPN, HBO, etc. These subscription programming services are often communicated to the users via one or more wired and/or wireless networks. In some cases, other programming options may be available using networks that do not require a subscription, such as programming communicated in a non-protected format e.g., clear Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (clearQAM) format. Sometimes, such as when non-subscription content is encrypted, a gateway device or program (e.g., a set-top box, a digital transport adapter (DTA), etc.) may be useful to allow a non-subscriber to access these programming options. However, such devices may be expensive to purchase and/or manufacture and may, therefore, only be offered to those who subscribe to video service offerings. As such, there remains a need to provide users access to certain programming options, such as local television channels and other content, without requiring a subscription and/or without using expensive equipment.